


20 Questions

by angelskuuipo



Series: Games 'Verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dialogue-Only, Early Work, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Sequel to my drabble Hide ‘n’ Seek. For Gabrielle who liked it so much she went and nominated it at the Angel Without Wings Awards. Thank you, sweetie! I hope you like this too!
> 
> Originally posted 3-7-05.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Mrs. Riordan? I’m Doctor-“

“Willow.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My name is Willow.”

“Very well, Willow. Do you know where you are?”

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say the hospital.”

“Yes, well, do you know how you got here?”

“My husband beat me.”

“Has this sort of thing happened before?”

“Yes.”

“When was the first time?”

“A year ago.”

“Is this the first time he’s put you in the hospital?”

“No.”

“How many times, if I may ask?”

“This is the third.”

“And you’re still with him?”

“I can’t leave him.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No.”

“If you talk about it, perhaps we’ll come to understand his motivation.”

“I know what his motivation is and I’m not discussing it with you.”

“Are you going to press charges?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because the law can’t touch him.”

“I assure you Willow, that-“

“I said no.”

“Very well. May I at least recommend a shelter you can go to after you’re released?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“You’re just going to go back to him?”

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t. Please, Mrs. Riordan, we can help you if you’ll only let us.”

“Thank you for your concern, but there is nothing you can do for me. This is something I have to take care of on my own.”

“Were you aware that you were two months pregnant?”

“What? Was? You mean-?”

“Yes, I’m afraid you miscarried. Mrs. Riordan? Willow? Are you okay?”

“Get out.”

“Is there-“

“I said, get out.”

“Very well. If you insist on refusing my help you will be released in the morning.”

“Just go.”

“What are you’re plans?”

“Goddamnit! Get OUT! I’ll take care of him on my own!”

“Taking the law into your own hands is a good way to wind up in prison.”

“I won’t go to prison.”

“You sound awfully certain of that.”

“I know where to hide the bodies.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Oh no, Mr. Psychiatrist. It’s a promise.”

-30-


End file.
